War Rhapsody
by Prongslette94
Summary: El mundo se ha visto envuelto en una guerra que segun los civiles jamás terminara. Cuando la esperanza que se supone es lo que muere al final desaparece y los amigos ya no estan ¿Qué es lo que queda? Nada, absolutamente nada. AU One-shot NO-LAVEN.


**Holaaa~! Hace mucho que no updateaba... se supone que tengo una historia pendiente, Laven, escrita en ingles y debi haber updateado hace mas de tres meses. Pero ustedes saben, son vacaciones, quien sabe, por alguna razon la inspiración viene cuando no se debe D: Y siempre falta cuando se le necesita... AI~ pero que personaje es la inspiración, vdd? Hahaha bueno, basta. Esta historia es un poquito... bueno mucho AU. La única similaridad con DGM son.. bueno los nombres, los simpáticos personajes que todos adoramos, queremos (y aveces odiamos) y el hecho que estan en una guerra. Solo que en esta no pelean. Hmm... esta algo triste... pero esque me encargaron hacer un cuento en clase de literatura y eso fue lo que salío :P**

**Bueno sin más que agregar espero que disfruten la historia! ( Y que no me maten al final :S)**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura-san.**

* * *

Era de noche. El cielo se había obscurecido hace ya varias horas, pero uno en esos tiempos jamás podía estar seguro. El cielo a veces se obscurecía, pero no era por la ausencia del sol, o nubes con promesas de lluvia cubriéndolo todo. No, hacía ya varios meses que el mundo se encontraba en guerra. Países contra países, incluso estados contra estados. Lo negro que a veces cubría el cielo no era otra cosa más que los aviones y diferentes aparatos creados por el hombre para destruir y matar. Eso era lo que importaba. Cielo oscuro, batallón seguro era lo que se decía.

En medio de tal obscuridad se escucha una canción. En un edificio alto de Londres que había logrado mantenerse en pie a pesar de los múltiples bombardeos aéreos. Era un piano lo que se oía. Una canción triste, con notas largas y graves, seguidas de notas tan rápidas que en ocasiones ni se distinguían. Después volvía a comenzar. Había partes donde sonaba melancólica, como si quisiera de cierta forma decir, _transmitir_ que añoraba los días de paz. O tal vez deseaba poder ver a los seres queridos perdidos en la guerra.

-Ya es tarde, ¿Podrías dejar de tocar?-

La melodía no se detuvo, los dedos expertos del pianista seguían moviéndose habilidosamente por el teclado.

-No quiero y no puedes obligarme a parar.-

Se escucho como los pasos del intruso se movían rápidamente hacía el piano. Abruptamente el sonido ceso. El pelirrojo que había entrado por la puerta estaba agarrando la mano izquierda del pequeño sentado en frente del piano. El niño hizo un gesto de dolor, y el otro, al ver que estaba agarrando la mano lastimada del niño, la soltó rápidamente.

-Lo siento.- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-A ha.- dijo el otro sobándose la mano vendada de los dedos al hombro. Se había quemado en un incendio.

Hubo un prolongado silencio en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Entonces el pelirrojo quebró el silencio pronunciando el nombre del chico. -Allen.-

-No voy a dejar de tocarlo, Lavi… él volverá mientras lo siga tocando, estoy seguro.-

Lavi hizo un gesto de desesperación -¿¡Allen, pero es que no lo entiendes?-

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?- preguntó Allen tranquilamente. Aún estaba sentado enfrente del gran piano blanco. Por el momento le daba la espalda al pelirrojo. Se entretenía pasando los dedos arriba de las teclas como si tocara.

-Él ya no va a volver, Allen. Se _fue_. Y no hay nada que podamos hacer.- El niño dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y puso sus manos sobre sus piernas.

-Claro que va a volver. Él siempre regresa.-

Lavi se desesperó, su cara adquiriendo un ligero tono rojizo por el enojo que sentía. Sin darle oportunidad al pequeño para defenderse, lo golpeo con su puño en la cara.

Allen cayó de lado en el piso por la fuerza del puño. Entonces Lavi lo agarro del cuello de la camisa sucia y rota. Con fuerza lo levanto del suelo y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Los ojos café que le devolvieron la mirada estaban vacios, sin brillo. Su cabello igualmente oscuro, despeinado, se paraba en distintas direcciones. Lavi no estaba mucho mejor. Su ojo derecho tenía un parche, pues había perdido el ojo. El otro ya no era tan brillante como antes. El verde ya no demostraba alegría alguna. Además, sus ropas no estaban mucho mejor que las de Allen.

-¡Entiéndelo!- gritó el pelirrojo -Ya nadie va a volver. Ni mi abuelo, ni Lenalee, ni Komui, ni Kanda, ni Mana ¡ni nadie! ¡Ya no están!- cuando terminó de hablar sus ojos amenazaban con llenarse de lágrimas. Al parecer su reacción había provocado algo en el chico, pues en sus ojos se encontraba el mismo líquido salado, que ya corría libre por sus mejillas.

-¡Eso ya lo sé, muchas gracias!- exclamó Allen gritando al fin -¿¡Crees que no estoy perfectamente consciente de que ya jamás volverán a cruzar esa puerta? ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! Yo los vi morir en frente de mis ojos, yo vi como…-

-¡Suficiente!- gritó Lavi y entonces Allen cerró la boca. Vio como su mejor amigo, y el único que le quedaba, rompía en llanto también. Lavi aflojo su agarre en la camisa del chico para después soltarlo y llevarse las manos a la cara.

-Si lo entiendes… y lo sabes ¿Por qué?-

-Porque así ya no me siento solo.- dijo el menor en voz baja y el pelirrojo lo volteo a ver con sorpresa -Cuando toco siento que están aquí, oyéndome tocar como siempre hacían… todos felices, riéndose…-

Se limpio unas cuantas lágrimas, pero pronto había otras en su lugar.

-Lenalee peleándose con Komui por ser demasiado sobreprotector. Kanda, haciéndose el solitario en una esquina, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro mientras nos veía… Mana, mi papá.- puso sus manos en su cara haciendo que su voz se escuchara ahogada, aún más que con los sollozos que acompañaban la voz del niño de 15 años.

-Mi papá…enseñándome a tocar, y tú haciéndote el tonto y alegrándonos a todos- Lavi se le quedo viendo, las lagrimas aun corriendo por sus mejillas y entonces se le acerco un poco. Al ver que éste no se hacía para atrás se acerco aun más y lo abrazo. Allen devolvió el abrazo y oculto su cara en el pecho del pelirrojo.

-Lo siento Allen… no tenía ni idea.- dijo Lavi, su barbilla en la parte de arriba de la cabeza del castaño. Le ganaba a Allen en estatura por una cabeza y en edad por 3 años.

Allen negó -No, yo lo siento, sabía que esa canción te ponía triste y aun así la tocaba todo el día… perdóname.-

Lavi negó con la cabeza -No hay nada que perdonar.-

Entonces, de repente, la tierra tembló y se empezaron a escuchar como edificios se derrumbaban y la gente comenzaba a gritar. Se escuchaban como las bombas de los aviones se abrían paso entre el aire con precisión mortal. Allen y Lavi se abrazaron aun más y se arrodillaron en el suelo. Lavi volteo a ver a Allen y vio como su cara estaba inundada de terror. Una explosión se oyó justo al lado de ellos y el edifico crujió.

Allen volteo a ver a Lavi y se confundió al ver la tranquilidad en el rostro del otro. Cuando el pelirrojo vio la expresión del chico se rió -Al parecer ya no nos vamos a sentir solos, enano.-

Otra explosión justo al lado de ellos y más gritos, la pared del lado izquierdo y el suelo crujieron -¡Es _Allen_!- dijo el pequeño con expresión de enojo, que enseguida fue remplazada por una sonrisa -… y al parecer no.- Entonces el edificio en donde estaban se vino abajo para después ser consumido por las llamas.

* * *

**El FIN.**

**Lo sé, lo sé... hmm... review? :3 ****Pueden decirme que apesta no se preocupen, pero con una buena crítica constructiva, porfavor. Nada de Flames!** **Y diganme como se sintieron respecto al final y la historia en general, porfavor. Quisiera saber que piensan! :D Para que sepan ese final tiene vida propia~ la historia tmb! se escribio prácticamente sola! xD**


End file.
